


Grow Some Balls

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dick Jokes, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Goblet of Fire AU, Harry is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Triwizard Tournament, Wordcount: 100-500, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter is minding his own business. His arch-enemy seems to say something to him one day, and for a second they both think Draco says something different. But as it turns out, it's just an insult. Figures.Oneshot/drabble





	

Harry Potter was in his fourth year of Hogwarts and things were more wild than they ever had been before. That was really saying something. Now though it was almost the Yule Ball and he happened to be walking next to the one and only Draco Malfoy. 

Now Draco, he had a secret. Harry didn’t know about this secret, of course. But he was about to try and do something about it, at least. 

“We should go to the Yule Ball.”

Harry wasn’t paying attention though. Did Malfoy say something? Was he trying to start a fight?! He turned to glare at him.

“What?!”

Draco Malfoy flushed. “I said you should go and grow some  _ balls!” _

Oh. Rude. But whatever, he probably did say that. 


End file.
